


不感症

by Reddleeeee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Beta！Inuyasha, M/M, Omega！Kouga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 学paABO BxO更衣室，运动裤和发情的Omega。
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga
Kudos: 6





	不感症

被扑过来的钢牙推倒时，犬夜叉的背狠狠撞在墙壁上，现在脊骨与墙体挤压皮肉的钝痛还未散去。  
田径队主力的坚硬膝盖压住他的两腿，双手锁住他的手腕。原先犬夜叉把一切能骂的话堆积在喉头，看到钢牙潮红的脸却一个字也吐不出来，那些刺耳的词句便一笔一画粉碎，下落，折磨他空空如也的胃。年轻的Beta嘶嘶喘气，再一次挣动手臂。  
“放开我！”  
钢牙没有反应，反而因为他的动作状似痛苦地绻起后背。“好痛。”他说得很小声，或许不是对犬夜叉说的。他有什么可痛的！犬夜叉很是气恼，可他偏偏是最心软的那一类人。  
“……哪里痛？”  
钢牙没有回答。  
对方的冷漠固然可恨，自己的自作多情却更加可憎。犬夜叉正要使劲把钢牙从自己身上掀下去，对方却挨过来，将脸颊贴在犬夜叉的额头上。  
“好痛……”  
钢牙的脸这么烫，红得病态，整个人像一尾从滚水里将将捞起来的虾，熟得生不回去。发情的Omega竟然如此失态，这原本并不是犬夜叉这样的Beta能够体会到的。  
“从我身上下去。”  
Beta心神不宁地说，紧张地晃动膝盖，鞋底在光滑的地砖上摩擦，咯吱作响，令人牙酸。钢牙嘶嘶喘气，在他面前低下头，鼻尖蹭过他的脖子，用滚烫的皮肤汲取他身上的冷气。他连刘海都是热的，衣领一早就被自己大大扯开，红肿的腺体敞露在外，田径背心和烈日合作的晒痕在阴暗的室内几乎和原本褐色的皮肤融为一体。  
“差不多该放开我了吧……！我、我帮不了你……”  
犬夜叉推了推他，却不敢真的用力。钢牙的胳膊其实很软，丰腴饱满的，指头陷在肉里，又被一股生机勃勃的蛮力往回推。好像碰到了什么碰不得的东西，犬夜叉不愿意再推了。羞赧让他逐渐身上发热，却仍将此归咎于钢牙的传染。  
Omega似乎嗫嚅了几个字，放开了他的手。犬夜叉还没来得及动，那双手便又滑进他的运动裤，伸入内裤里握住阴茎，于是他将惊叫堵在门牙间，挫动后槽牙去拽钢牙的手。可钢牙反而捏得更紧了，犬夜叉闷闷哼了一声，窘迫地将背抵制墙壁，剧烈鼓动胸脯。  
钢牙撇了他一眼，一向锐利如玻璃碎片的眼珠此时涣散得要融化在眼眶里。他退开一点，俯下身去，迷蒙的眼睛注视着Beta那勃起的、轮廓柔和的性器，没有每个Alpha都具备的圆形的结，柱身也没有狰狞的血管。他轻轻喘气，双唇微启，犬夜叉心中便警铃大作，几秒后，钢牙张嘴将他的性器含了进去。  
”唔！呃……、”  
犬夜叉攥紧手指。钢牙微微眯起眼睛，收紧唾液淋漓的口腔吮吸那根肉茎，厚实滑软的舌头不停舔舐敏感的龟头，像是经受了长久的饥渴，一个劲地将阴茎整根吞入，迫使肿胀的前端逼近狭窄的喉咙。可Beta的阴茎无法令他满足，于是他愈加卖力地吮吸，不肯放过任何一滴前列腺液，并抬起屁股抚慰自己的下身。  
犬夜叉一手握紧钢牙的肩膀，分不清是想推开他还是要把他往自己的阴茎上压。从未有过的性快感敲击着他的大脑，随之而来的是打破禁忌的未知恐惧。年轻的Beta扭曲了表情，难以自制地顶起腰杆，悉数射在Omega的嘴里。  
“唔、咳！咳咳……呼……嗯……”  
钢牙被突如其来的射精呛得咳嗽连连，呼吸得以平复后却滚动喉咙将精液全部吞入胃中。他舔去嘴边残留的白浊，又吮净指尖与手中的肉茎，随后抬起腰坐在犬夜叉腿间。  
他的裤子都湿透了……  
这一认知让犬夜叉顿时极其难堪，下意识地咽了一口唾沫，此时钢牙已经将裤子脱掉，随意地踢在一边，用手扶着犬夜叉的阴茎抬起屁股。  
“等一下！——”  
安全套！  
他没来得及说出这个词语，然而此情此景，说出来了也无济于事。  
Omega的体内柔软且温暖，肉壁柔顺地吸附住他的性器。犬夜叉抽了一口气，手指在钢牙腰上捏紧。对方则痴痴喘息着，搂着他的肩膀，口鼻往他后颈磨蹭。  
Beta的背光滑平坦，什么都闻不到。  
钢牙的喉咙里滚过几声呜咽。他焦躁地晃动身体，手指用力压过犬夜叉的背，然而终究找不到早已凋零的腺体。他的荷尔蒙如同脆弱的小舟困在巨浪中横冲直撞，这里没有Alpha，无法抚慰的可怖本能终将他碾碎。  
钢牙无意识地低声抽泣起来。  
犬夜叉不知所措地咬紧嘴唇，手掌扶住钢牙坚实的肩膀，最终把他圈在怀里。他尝试着去嗅Omega的后颈，像把鼻子伸在熔浆边，多么热，湿淋淋的，那块皮肤肿着，活像一小块色彩艳丽的软体动物，蠢蠢欲动地要从宿主的肌肉里脱离出来，却幼弱得一触即死。Beta男孩用力抽动鼻翼，热气，Omega身上的汗与头发，更衣室里的霉斑与灰尘，老去的皮革，他的嗅觉细胞捕捉到这么多的气味，可没有任何与荷尔蒙有关。


End file.
